


Laughing

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, drunken smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin have some drunken, laughing, silly fun. Inspired by <a href="http://hawkland.tumblr.com/post/140030044043/another-kiss-meme">this post</a>. Was going for tipsy kiss, but I also ended up doing laughing kiss and silly kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



They tumbled into the apartment, laughing. The mood at the bar had been convivial, fun, friendly, full of jokes and laugher. They were supporting each other, booze-laden breaths passing between them as they leaned hard against one another.

Fin kicked the door shut and lost his balance, crashing to the floor, John going down with him.

“Gonna have a bruise tomorrow,” John complained, half-lying on Fin.

Fin’s eyes sparked with lust, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to John’s lips. As drunk as he was (as they both were) he missed John’s lips and ended up kissing his nose. John laughed, both from the kiss – which had _tickled_ – and from the look on Fin’s face. Still laughing, he dropped a kiss on Fin’s nose. 

Fin laughed, too, and rubbed their noses together for a moment, then tried to kiss John again. This time he actually got John’s lips, but their kisses kept being broken by one or the other laughing from the silliness – the two of them making out in a drunken tangle on the floor. When John started laughing for the third or fourth time in a row, Fin ran his hands down John’s body until he got to his lower ribs, then started tickling. John yelped and squirmed, laughing more. His squirming brought him on top of Fin properly and their erections together.

“Stop that!” John managed to gasp.

“Mmm, I will if you keep wriggling like that,” Fin said.

John pushed sharply against Fin. Fin’s breath caught and he arched up into John.

He pulled John down for another kiss, their kisses getting sloppy as the alcohol continued to affect them. Fin clutched at John, who still had random attacks of the giggles – which always set Fin off, too. Laughing breathlessly, still rutting against Fin, John buried his face in Fin’s neck. Fin couldn’t keep his hips still either, and John’s breath on his neck _tickled_ , making him laugh, his head falling back onto the floor. Sex between them had never been so _silly_.

Fin’s orgasm took him completely by surprise – he came in his pants, something he hadn’t done since high school fumbling. 

Determined to get John as messy and sticky as he was, Fin flipped them over, groaning as his stomach protested the suddenly sloshy movement. He pressed his thigh against John’s cock and bit his ear.

John gasped and arched into him repeatedly.

“Fin…” he moaned.

Fin moved to kiss John again. John kissed back desperately, hanging onto Fin, his hands fisted in Fin’s shirt. Fin shifted his leg and John came with a moan stifled against Fin’s lips.

John slumped against the floor breathlessly, pulling Fin into a cuddle. Fin pressed a kiss to John’s lips, then nuzzled his face into John’s neck and promptly fell asleep, snoring softly in John’s neck.

Alcohol- and orgasm-daze meant John followed Fin into sleep almost immediately, both of them still fully dressed, in a sticky heap right in front of their front door.


End file.
